Timeline
2186 After several years of geographical survey work in the Archos Verge, the Systems Alliance Office of Colonial Affairs submit’s a number of proposals for colonization efforts in the relatively neglected territory in the face of increased criticism of the general failure of colonies in the Terminus Systems in what had become to be known as the “Era of Expatriates” in reference to the general lack of Alliance authority in the area. Despite continued interests in colonial security, intelligence services with the Alliance report the near complete lack of Geth incursions into human-held space after the detection of a heavily encrypted FTL signal detected by the Special Tasks Group in mid-2185. 2187 In an unexpected bit of good news, reconstruction crews are proud to announce the completion of restoration efforts to the Citadel nearly four months ahead of schedule; an announcement that would work to significantly reduce tensions amongst the residents of the station as the galaxy returned to a sense of normalcy. 2189 A series of incursions into Alliance-held space by vessels registered to an unknown organization result in the capture of highly-advanced military supplies from aboard a private frigate, resulting in a three month operation carried out by the Office of Naval Intelligence to recover the equipment; the culprits revealed to be members of the Batarian Navy. Despite securing the backing of both the Turian and Salarian councilors in the event of a war with the Batarian Hegemony, the Asari representative is able to negotiate a temporary agreement between the two factions before the escalation of military actions in the Terminus in exchange for Batarian cooperation in stabilizing the Traverse. 2190 Continued galactic stability and a general decrease in anti-human sentiment begins to give promise to the further easing of tensions caused by Humanity’s rapid ascension in galactic society. 2192 Intelligence gathered by a combination of N7 operatives and STG specialists reveals the existence of a radical sect of the Hegemony Defense Forces obsessed with reclaiming the Attican Traverse from the Systems Alliance. Authorizing several sabotage and assassination missions within Batarian space, the Alliance attempts to covertly take out the dangerous paramilitary organization. 2193 In an unexpected turn of events, the Quarian and Geth enter into official negotiations in what would later come to be known as the Haestrom Agreements in reference to the location of the talks occurred in order to prevent the interference of outside groups. 2194 With the assistance of the Asari and Human councilors, both the Quarians and Geth are granted a small joint-embassy aboard the Citadel with their recent willingness to negotiate an agreement after nearly three hundred years of conflict. 2195 For the first time in nearly a decade, Citadel Security announces a drastic expansion of the stations police forces in response to record levels of organized crime aboard the Citadel. Attempting to avoid the controversy caused during the recovery from the Geth attack on the Citadel, C-Sec pledges to recruit officers to balance the slightly human dominated force. 2196 In accordance with the Haestrom Agreements and under the watchful eyes of the Migrant Fleet Marines, the first of an eventual 640,000 inhabitants arrive at the Keelah H’teres settlement on the Quarian homeworld as the two species worked to improve relations. However, nearly fifteen and half million Quarians remain aboard the ships of the Migrant Fleet as a conservative measure in the event of the failure of H’teres. 2197 With little warning on an impending attack, a significant group of Geth naval and infantry forces appears in the Serpent Nebula bearing the IFF transponder frequencies of an unknown organization. Able to sieze control of the Presidium in a matter of minutes, a multi-species response force is able to reclaim the station within the next six hours. Twelve years following his successful attack on the Collector homebase, Commander Shepard is assumed killed in action at the defense of the Citadel by forces led by rogue-Turian Yarik Streydus. Shephad's body was never found. 2198 Despite major damage to the Presidium, crews are able to complete the majority of repairs to the station by the final months of 2198; restoration in the Wards is projected to extend to early-2200 In mid-2198, the Systems Alliance Navy, under 'Operation: Trickster', investigates the planet Loki after a planetary probe returns to the SA giving a readout that the atmosphere is now breathable, which conflicts with the previous readout two years ago. It was discovered that the Bacalou Skulls were seemingly behind the planets change in atmosphere. After an 'incident', the facility was destroyed by Alliance Fleets. The operations report is sealed and black listed. 2199 Continued tensions between the Batarian Hegemony and Systems Alliance threaten to destabilized the already shaky relations maintained between the two governments as pirate activity reaches an all-time high on the fringes of the Traverse. With the turn of the century fast approaching, preparations for the celebrations to be held across the galaxy are well underway as the Council announces the location of the Citadel Gala is to be held at the human-founded Altena Restaurant, the first time in the history of the station. A meeting between the various Terminus states and groups took place on Omega. The meeting concluded with the formation of the Confederacy of Rogue States. This new government controls a large portion of the Terminus Systems. The Confederacy was charged with the attacks in the Attican Traverse, but without any proof of the new government's ties with the attackers the allegations were laid to rest. Currently the galaxy is caught in a cold war between the Citadel Council and the Confederacy of Rogue States. With a series of strikes against the Alliance and the colony of Styx threatening to secede from the Confederacy the cold war was at its greatest moment of tension. The Confederacy attacked Styx in an attempt to dissuade other possible defectors from defecting. The Citadel sent forces to counter the invasion. After a long and grueling battle the Confederacy succeeded in destroying the colony, but at the loss of most of its army. Both sides agreed not to let a war break out from this. During the signing of a trade treaty a team of assassins attacked the Council and succeeded in putting Councilor Inari'a into a coma. The Asari Councilor eventually died due to this attack. At the same time the leader of the Confederacy was assassinated leading the other prominent leaders of the Confederacy to reform the Confederacy of Rogue States into the Confederacy of the Terminus. This new government was led by a Triumvirate. They asked for peace with the Citadel and a peace conference was then scheduled. The Galactic Peace Conference was held with both sides joining together to craft a new peace. Terrorists attacked the Conference seeking to disrupt it. The attack was unsuccessful and the treaty was established between the two factions. The Citadel-Terminus Co-Operation Pact effectively ended the Cold War. Following a hearing between the Citadel Council and members of the Systems Alliance Navy after the mission report for 'Operation: Trickster' was leaked to asari diplomat Dae Kozak, the offending Alliance Officer was discharged and the Systems Alliance came under fire with extreme scrutiny from the Council. While the precise details were kept from the public, a growing rise in anti-human sentiment began to flourish towards the end of 2199 after an announcement was made by CNN providing the public with information approved for distribution. The Asari Republic concludes, after releasing details from a finished five year survey, that there has been a growing rise of asari disappearances from several colonized worlds numbering in the hundreds, major slaving operations are suspected as well as the backing of one or several unlawful organisations. The Quarantine Flotilla watching over the planet Parnack, home of the sentient race known as the Yahg, was weakened due to reallocation of Citadel forces to defend the borders of Citadel Space. Due to the lower number of ships keeping the quarantine in check slaver groups began to successfully infiltrate the quarantine and capture and enslave many Yahg from their home. This has led to increased sightings of Yahg in the Terminus Systems. 2200 To start off the new year the Chief Triumvir of the Confederacy of the Terminus invited members of the Citadel Council and other prominent people around the galaxy to a big New Year Celebration. No incidents occured according to press releases. Systems Alliance forces volunteered to investigate an entirely new system in space later named the Genesis System. Alliance forces encountered hostile forces in this new system and after a long series of battles succeeded in bringing the war to a stalemate. One of the leaders of this opposing faction met with the Council to appeal for peace and reparations. New findings were discovered in the Genesis System. A graveyard of derelict Reapers lay in the asteroid belt of that system. Both Citadel and Confederacy forces mobilized to secure the advanced technology that lay there. The brief conflict over the derelict Reaper cores ended swiftly with both sides incurring losses. As promised before the battle hostilities between both sides did not continue. During this timeframe the Geth and Quarian Migrant Fleet sought to deal with a virus outbreak on the Quarian colony on Haestrom. The Quarian Ambassador met with the Geth Ambassador in an effort to deal with this issue. While many suspected a negative outcome from the meetings suprisingly both sides agreed to put their resources into it to eliminate the virus. During the course of the meeting the virus broke out and infected several Quarians, including the Ambassador, and killed them. The Geth Ambassador promised to continue their work and pushed for the Council to aide in the production of a vaccine. The popular resort colony of Terav was afflicted with a plague unique to the planet. Council officials moved quickly to deal with it, but unfortunately all the colonists were beyond saving. In an effort to prevent future disasters like this the Council authorized the formation of a biological survey team to ensure each and every colony is free from any disastrous plagues. Some blogs claim that the information released by the Council was all a cover up for something else. In a stunning and bold move the Systems Alliance and Turian Hierarchy launched an offensive against the Confederacy at their main military stronghold, Kurata. Council forces later arrived to reinforce their numbers. The end result of the battle resulted in the death of the Confederacy Supreme Military Commander, Trina Nighthawk, and the almost complete destruction of the Confederacy Naval Force. Due to this incident the Confederacy of the Terminus officially declared war against the Citadel Alliance reigniting the flames of war. Citadel and Confederacy forces clashed over the colony of Styx for the second time. Council Spectres were rescued by the Citadel Marines and the remaining Confederacy naval forces either retreated or surrendered. Faith in the Confederacy's future plummeted and shortly after many factions within the Confederacy began seceding. With elections occuring all over the galaxy it was clearly evident which way the galaxy was moving. The formerly popular and anti-alien Human political party, Terra Firma, received its lowest support in years during the Alliance Elections while other formerly less popular pro-alien parties skyrocketed into power. The new Quarian Admiralty Board also showed a change in tone as they made several public announcements about reinforcing their alliance with the Council and other Citadel races. The Geth even began pushing for a closer relationship with the Citadel by pushing for Spectre status. In a shocking turn of events the Confederacy of the Terminus began to collapse internally. Barony forces seceded and many others followed. Most Terminus factions distanced themselves from the collapsing government as assassinations and aggressive attacks grew rampant. The pressures of the war and the defeats incurred led to these events. The Council authorized Citadel forces to launch an attack against the remnants of the Confederacy. This operation was dubbed Operation Winters Fall. Fleets from the major Citadel military powers converged on Omega. Before the attack could begin a Reaper ship arrived and attacked both sides of the conflict. The Citadel fleets were left disoriented as the Reaper ship descended on Omega. The panic and chaos caused by the sudden reemergence of the Reapers was pushed aside as rebel forces on Omega fought back against the Reaper's armies and Citadel forces attacked the Reaper directly. After a length concentrated assault the Reaper was defeated, but not before elements of the army fled into dark space leaving the Reaper threat alive. With the Confederacy of the Terminus collapsed and the remnants quashed the Citadel declared an end to the war with the Terminus. Finally ushering in a real peace with the Terminus Systems for now.